


Easy

by lesbiancristina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancristina/pseuds/lesbiancristina
Summary: He holds it close to his chest, the love he feels, keeps it tucked into the palms of his hands and holds it there. He wants to give it to Nursey, hold his palms open and see if Nursey will take them.Instead he says "Here" as he hands Nursey his disgustingly sweet coffee, says "I saved you a slice," when Nursey mourns missing pie fresh out of the oven, says "I got your back" before they hit the ice, says "I thought of you" when he hands Nursey an old paperback of Neruda he found at the thrift store.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> i got caught up in my feelings at three am again, bc I guess that's when my brain has decided it going to make an effort? so i wrote this on my phone in the wee hours of the morning.

Loving Nursey is easy, is the thing. He always thought that because it was them, him and Nursey and Nursey and him that it would be a struggle, a fight, but it's so, so easy.

It settles over him, like wave after wave against the shore. He sees Nursey and he feels the gentle lap of it in the thrum of his heartbeat, in the rush of red across pale skin.

He holds it close to his chest, the love he feels, keeps it tucked into the palms of his hands and holds it there. He wants to give it to Nursey, hold his palms open and see if Nursey will take them.

Instead he says _here_ as he hands Nursey his disgustingly sweet coffee, says _I saved you a slice,_ when Nursey mourns missing pie fresh out of the oven, says _I got your back_ before they hit the ice, says _I thought of you_ when he hands Nursey an old paperback of Neruda he found at the thrift store.

Nursey makes that feel easy, too. He offers Dex warm thanks, quick smiles and gentle chirping. His hands are soft against Dex's arm, his shoulder, his neck; his touch is given freely and without reservation, and Dex _wants_.

He doesn't let himself ask. He basks in Nursey's glow; the smooth grace of his skating, the cadence of his voice giving life to words on a page, the bright burst of his laughter and the quiet reassurance of his presence.

He thinks, maybe, he doesn't _have_ to ask. Nursey is there with him every step of this, their final year, their final season. He's with Dex for every stumble and victory, every late night strategy session and every early morning practice.

Nursey's there when their season ends too soon, is there to help Dex rally the team before they slip into their hotel rooms for the night, exhaustion worming its way into their limbs.

_I failed them,_ he thinks. They put their trust in him to lead them this year, to do right by them and he took that trust, as fragile as spun silk, and tore it apart.

He slumps, dejected and sore and tired, onto the edge of his bed, kicking his shoes off clumsily. Nursey's stare tracks his movements cautiously. Dex feels the weight of it, on top of everything else and his chest feels caught. _I'm sorry,_ he says, the words torn from his throat. _I'm sorry, Derek, I wanted so much-_ Dex scrubs his hand over his eyes- _I wanted. For the team. For you and for Chris. To do better. I'm sorry._

Loving Nursey is easy, but nothing has ever felt so hard as this; as having let him down despite trying so hard to get it right. They'd fought right down to that final buzzer, and it wasn't enough.

The bed dips beside Dex, but he can't face Nursey like this, can't stomach the disappointment or the pity he's sure to find there. _Will_ , Nursey says, and it sounds like absolution. Nursey's hands are sure as they reel Dex into his arms, his chest is broad and warm and Dex sinks into him. _Will, it's not your fault._

_Feels like it._ It's petulant and small of him, but Dex feels petulant and small, so it fits. Nursey squeezes him once, and all at once Dex can feel the tiredness in Nursey's arms, the slump of Nursey's shoulders. Dex meets his eyes, soft moss green, and says _sorry_ again.

Dex doesn't know how to make this better, not really, but he knows Nursey. Dex nudges him right up to the headboard, ignoring his quiet, confused mumbles, and manoeuvres Nursey so that he's pressed neatly into Dex's side, his curls tickling against Dex's collarbone. Nursey turns his face into Dex's shoulder and let's out one long, weary breath.

Dex doesn't say any of the platitudes on the tip of his tongue, doesn't try to soothe with words, just holds Nursey close. He cups the back of Nursey head with one palm, massages his scalp with gentle fingers, feels Nursey go pliant in his arms, shifting so their legs are hooked and Nursey's hands rest across Dex's stomach and along his side.

He doesn't ask then, even though he wants to. _It wasn't your fault either_ , Dex tells him, voice barely a whisper, because it has to be said, because it's important that Nursey knows, that he doesn't blame himself. They're a team, after all.

_It wasn't anyone's fault_ , Nursey counters. His nose is somehow cool when it brushes against Dex's jaw. _Yeah_ , Dex agrees, hand stilling. Nursey's eyes are worn and tired, but he's pressed tightly to Dex's side, and his hands are curled into the fabric of Dex's shirt, and he's still right here, where he's been for as long as Dex has known him, as long as Dex has needed him and Dex _loves_ him.

Nursey's beard is rough against the pads of Dex's fingers, and Nursey's mouth looks soft and inviting. _Okay_? Dex says, and Nursey's smile is careful, hopeful. _Okay,_ he agrees.

The first slide of their mouths together is warm and gentle and dry, a brush of lips, the scratch of Nursey's beard and the flush of heat across Dex's face. Nursey looks pleased and cautious all at the same time, like he isn't sure about what just happened, but he's happy about it.

_I love you,_ Dex says, and the words come easily to him, quiet and heartfelt. His heart beats loud in his chest, but his gaze on Nursey is steady and sure. He's known this for so long the words have settled themselves in his chest and taken root; saying them is like opening a door to find your home on the other side.

_I_ _love you,_ he says again and he smiles, caught in the euphoria of those words, in the surprise-joy blossoming across Nursey's face. Nursey lifts his face, tilting their foreheads together, their noses brushing as he searches Dex's face. His breath fans over Dex's mouth, his chin. Dex registers, distantly, the press of Nursey's palm against his own, the pressure of Nursey's fingers on the back of his hand, Nursey lifting their joined hands to settle in the space between their chests.

_I love you, too,_

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that Dex love loves Nursey a whole lot??? and I'm just dying to talk about how much he loves Nursey at All Times?
> 
> As always I'mm @marybolkonskys on tumblr


End file.
